Hermines kleines Geheimnis
by brocken heart
Summary: Das Schuljahr ist vorbei und Hermine freut sich auf den Urlaub mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Cousine. Doch was sie dort erlebt hätte sie nie gedacht.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermines kleines Geheimnis**

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte gehörten J.K.R. und so weiter und sofort, ihr kennt das ja. Nur Jenny und der Urlaubsort stammt von mir. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte, is meine erste.Schreib mir bitte eure Meinungguck ganz lieb. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 1

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie glücklich oder traurig sein sollte. Einerseits war das Schuljahr vorbei und sie saß mit Harry, Ron und Ginny im Zug nach Hause, andererseits freute sie sich seit Wochen auf den Urlaub mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Cousine. Sie hieß Jenny und war ein Jahr älter als Hermine. Bevor Hermine nach Hogwarts kam war Jenny ihre beste Freundin, sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die es schafften Hermine hinter ihren Büchern hervorzulocken um etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen.

In diesem Jahr ging der Urlaub in die USA, Hermines Eltern hatten dort zwei Hotelsuiten gemietet, eine für sich und eine für Hermine und Jenny. Das hatte Jenny erreicht, sie hatte ihre Tante und ihren Onkel so lange angebettelt bis sie genervt zustimmten. Hermine was froh darüber etwas Freiraum mit ihrer Cousine zu haben.

„Hermine, träumst du?" fragte Ron. „Was hast du gesagt?" antwortete Hermine. „Ich habe dich gefragt ob du träumst." - „Oh, ich hab über meinen Urlaub nachgedacht" sagte Hermine noch ganz in Gedanken. „Man, ich will auch mal nach Amerika, die sollen da total abgedrehte Süßigkeiten haben" berichtete Ron. „ ich bring dir welche mit" versprach ihm Hermine. Die restliche Zugfahrt über unterhielten sie sich lebhaft über die verschiedensten Dinge.

Am King´s Cross Bahnhof angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und wünschen sich schöne Freien.

Als Hermine durch das Portal, auf die andere Seite zwischen Gleiß 9 und 10 kam, sah sie schon ihren Vater und ihre Cousine. Die ihr freudestrahlend entgegen kamen. Jenny sah sie mit riesigen Augen an „WOW, das war cool. Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie entgeistert als sie sich zur Begrüßung umarmten. „Das war nur einer von diesen Zaubertricks" antwortete Hermines Vater, der sich langsam daran gewohnt hatte, das seine Tochter durch diese Wand lief. „Wir müssen jetzt aber los, Hermine deine Mutter hat für dich dein Lieblingsessen gekocht. Lassen wir sie besser nicht so lange warten."

Kaum war Hermine zu Hause angekommen drückte ihre Mutter sie so fest an sich, das sie kaum Luft bekam. Beim Essens erzählte Hermine was während des letzten Schuljahres alles passiert war, jedoch ließ sie einige Details weg damit ihre Eltern sich nicht zu sehr aufregten.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer um ihren Koffer auszupacken und um mit Jenny zu quatschen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine ungewöhnlich spät auf. Als sie in die Küche kam frühstückten ihre Eltern und Jenny schon. „Wir wollten dich nicht aufwecken. Du sahst gestern so müde aus." - „Schon gut" murmelte Hermine verschlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück fing Hermine an sich fertig zu mach und ihren Koffer erneut zu packen. „Bist du schon fertig?" fragte Jenny als sie in Hermines Zimmer kam. „Ja, du weißt doch ich hasse es alles auf den letzten Drücker zu machen. Hast du schon fertig gepackt?" - „Ich wollte gerade anfangen" Hermine blickte sie unglaubwürdig an. „Ehrlich!" beteuerte Jenny „Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen. Wer war dieser süße Kerl, der kurz nach dir durch diese Wand kam?" Hermine überlegte kurz „Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst." – „Er hatte blonde nach hinten gegelte Haare und total süße Augen. Ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als du und auf seinem Umhang war so eine komische Schlange."

Hermine überlegte, sie kannte nur einen Jungen auf den die Beschreibung passte, aber den konnte Jenny unmöglich meinen. „Kennst du ihn?" fragte Jenny wissbegierig. „Leider, du meinst sicherlich Draco Malfoy. Er ist ein arrogantes, mieses, selbstverliebtst blödes Arschloch, vergieß ihn" –„Schade, der ist echt süß" sagte Jenny enttäuscht.

Einige Stunden später machten sich Familie Granger auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

Einige Stunden zuvor bei den Malfoys

Draco stand gerade unter der Dusche, als seine Gedanken zu seinem Urlaubsziel wanderten. Er hatte seine Eltern überzeugen können ihn dieses Jahr alleine zu einige Verwandten fahren zu lassen. Er schwankte noch, sollte er zu seiner Tante nach Italien fahren, die Italienerinnen sollen sehr heißblütig sein, oder lieber zu seinem Onkel nach Amerika.

Er mochte seinen Onkel sehr gerne, doch es gab da ein kleines Problem, sein Onkel hatte andere Überzeugungen als sein Vater. Obwohl sie Brüder waren konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein, nur die Tatsache, das Dracos Großmutter, Lucius Mutter, keine Streiterein, Gemeinheiten oder ähnliches duldete hielt die Familie zusammen.

Draco entschied sich zu seinem Onkel zu fahren und genoss wie das warme Wasser an seinem muskulösen Körper herunter floss.

Als er aus der Dusche stieg griff er nach einem Handtuch und begann sich anzutrocknen. An seinem Bauch angekommen tupfte er nur ganz leicht. Diesmal hatte es sein Vater wirklich etwas übertiereben. Draco was es gewohnt, das sein Vater ihm gelegentlich verprügelte.

Aber diesmal hatte er ihn so stark geschlagen, dass Draco einen riesigen schmerzhaften blauen Fleck an der rechten Seite seines Bauches hatte, zusätzlich zu seinen unbedeuteten kleineren Flecken. Aber er hatte es nicht anderes verdient, er hatte die Entscheidungen des dunkeln Lord angezweifelt, dachte er bei sich als er seine Boxershorts anzog.

Am nächsten Morgen würde er seinen Eltern sagen, das er zu seinem Onkel fahren wolle. Das war sicherer, denn seine Großmutter würde am Abend für einige Tage zu Besuch kommen. Danach wollte er zu seinem Onkel, so das sein Vater keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn wieder zu verprügeln.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Hermine lag gerade mit ihrer Cousine am Pool und genoss die warme Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie waren erst seit drei Tagen hier doch Hermines Haut war schon leicht gebräunt. Sie hatte gestern bei einem Ausflug einen neuen Bikini gekauft. Hermine fand ihn wunderschön und er saß perfekt.

„Ist das nicht dieser Kerl aus deiner Schule, dieser Draco irgendwie?" Hermine richtet sich auf und sah in die Richtung in die auch Jenny sah. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Von allen Hotel auf dieser Erde muss er unbedingt in dieses kommen, womit habe ich das nur verdient?" jammerte Hermine.

Draco war vor zwei Stunden bei seinem Onkel angekommen. Ihm gehörte ein luxuriöses Hotel, das wusste Draco, aber diese Anlage hier übertraf seine kühnsten Vorstellungen. Nach einer kleinen Führung hatte sein Onkel ihm sein Hotelzimmer gezeigt und sich mit ihm zum Abendessen verabredet. Nach dem auspacken hatte Draco beschlossen eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen.

Am Pool angelangt sah er sich zunächst kurz um, >Viele gutaussehenden Schnecken hier> dachte Draco sich. Doch plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem >Wow, die ist echt heiß, die mach ich mir klar.> Um dieses Mädchen zu beeindrucken schlenderte er lässig zu den Springtürmen, stieg auf den obersten und ging langsam zum Anfang des Sprungbrettes. >Nun komm schon, guck hoch >dachte Draco als er zu seiner „Auserwählten" blickte >Gut so, sie guckt her.> Er nahm ein wenig Anlauf und legte einen perfekten Sprung hin.

„So ein Angeber, das ist so typisch für ihn" beschwerte sich Hermine. „Er hat hergesehn bevor er gesprungen ist" bemerkte Jenny. „Aber nur weil er sich versichern wollte ob ihn auch ja jeder zusieht. Und jetzt kommt er auch noch in unsere Richtung" sagte Hermine genervt.

Draco war nach seinem Sprung mit einigen Zügen an dem Rand geschwommen und aus dem Wasser geklettert. Während dessen hatte er sich entschieden zum Angriff über zu gehen. Als er jedoch näher zu diesen wunderschönen Mädchen kam traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er erkannte dieses Mädchen.

„Scheiße, was will die denn hier" zischte er leise. Was sollte er jetzt machen sie hatte ihn gesehn, wie er direkt auf sie zu ging, zum umdrehen war es zu spät. „Na Granger, wo sind denn deine kleinen Freunde?" etwas besseres war ihm auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

„Was willst du Malfoy" sagte Hermine verächtlich. „Von dir gar nichts! Aber ich wüsste gerne warum du ausgerechnet in das Hotel meines Onkels kommen musstest?" –„ Hätte ich gewusst das dieses Hotel einem Malfoy gehört wäre ich garantiert nicht her gekommen." –„Dann verschwinde doch wieder" sagte Draco und versuchte dabei gleichgültig zu klingen.

Er wusste nicht wieso aber irgendwie gereute er seine Worte kaum das sie ihm aus dem Mund kamen. Er musterte Hermine, sie sah wirklich unglaublich aus in diesem Bikini. „Das mache ich jetzt auch, kommst du Jenny. Ich würde jetzt gerne zum Mittagessen gehen." Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Speisesaal, Jenny folgte ihr.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Hermine und Jenny einen kleinen Ausflug in die Umgebung gemacht, wobei sich Hermine ständig über Draco aufregte.

Als sie wieder ins Hotel kamen ging Jenny duschen und Hermine machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg zum Speisesaal zum Abendessen.

Sie regte sich innerlich wieder über Draco auf, >Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, was glaubt er wer er ist? Dieser Blödmann! Aber irgendwie ist er doch ganz süß, diese Augen und sein Body ist auch nicht schlecht.> Plötzlich erschrak sie sich es war Draco Malfoy an den sich dachte.

Wie konnte sie nur, er war ein Schleimer, ein arroganter Möchtegern, der Feind ihrer Freunde, ihr Feind. Völlig entsetzt über sich selbst kam sie in den Speisesaal, setze sich an einen freien Tisch und wartete auf Jenny.

Während Draco im Speisesaal auf seinen Onkel wartete ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen. Plötzlich erblickte er Hermine, die gerade durch die Eingangstür kam und sich an einen freien Tisch setzte. >In diesem Sommerkleid sieht sie echt verführerisch aus und ihre Haare, diese Frisur steht ihr.> Draco war darauf und dran zu ihr zu gehen und sich zu ihr zu setzen.

Bis ihm einfiel Wie blöd bist du eigentlich. >Sie ist eine Gryffindor, ein Schlammblut und eine Freundin von Harry Potter, deinem Erzfeind. Wie bekloppt bist du eigentlich.>

„Die Kleine sieht echt nicht schlecht aus, geh doch rüber und sprich sie an." Draco drehte sich um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Onkel sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst" versuchte Draco überzeug zu klingen. „Soso, du hast eben also nicht dieses hübsche Mädchen dort hinten angestarrt?" bemerkte sein Onkel. „Nein, hab ich nicht" beteuerte Draco.

„Draco, du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich bin nicht dein Vater und ich teile auch nicht seine Ansichten. Also, wenn du gerne etwas Spaß mit einigen Mädchen haben möchtest, dann hab ihn. Ich werde deinem Vater nichts verraten. Ich hab nichts gegen Muggel." - „Ich würde nie" - „Ja ja, ich weiß" unterbrach ihn sein Onkel. „Außerdem ist sie kein Muggel, sie ist eine Gryffindor." - „Na dann spricht doch nichts dagegen. Ich war auch mal mit einer Gryffindor zusammen. Die sind gar nicht so schlimm."

„Das ist was anderes" sagte Draco „Außerdem ist sie ein Schlammblut." Sein Onkel blitze ihn böse an „Draco ich sage dir das jetzt nur einmal. Gebrauch dieses Wort nicht in meiner Gegenwart und rede nie wieder von diesen Reinblütigkeitsscheiß! Das ist vollkommener Quatsch."

Draco erwiderte nichts, er war total verwundert, so aufgebracht hatte er seinen Onkel noch nie gesehn. Während des restlichen Essens redeten die beiden kein Wort mehr mit einander.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

In Gedanken ging Hermine immer wieder die Tanzschritte durch, die ihre Cousine ihr beigebracht hatte während sie sich für den Abend fertig machte. „Bist du bald soweit?" fragte Jenny genervt. „Ja, ich muss nur noch etwas Lipgloss auftragen."

Zwei Minuten später kann Hermine aus dem Bad. „Meinst du ich kann so gehen?" fragte sie ihre Cousine während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. „Meinst du nicht das ich zu aufgedonnert aussehe, schließlich gehen wir nur in die Hoteldisco." –„Quatsch, du siehst super aus. Die Jungs werden dir reihenweise hinterherlaufen" munterte Jenny ihre Cousine auf. Diese grinste verlegen. „Na dann las uns gehen." – „Endlich".

Draco war gerade auf dem Weg ins Nonstop, der Diskothek des Hotels. Er hoffte sich dort etwas ablenken zu können. Wie konnte sein Onkel ihn nur so anfahren, er hatte doch nichts schlimmes getan. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, das er nicht merkte, wie er mit jemandem zusammen stieß.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" war seine erste Reaktion. Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt taten sie ihm schon wieder leid. Denn als er die Person ansah, mit der er zusammengestoßen war, stockte ihm der Atem.

Es war ein Mädchen, ungefähr so alt wie er. Sie hatte ein bezauberndes bordeauxrotes Sommerkleid mit Spagettiträgern an, dazu wunderschöne schwarze Stöckelschuhe, die ihre schlanken Beine betonten und ihre braunen Locken lagen sanft auf ihren Schultern. Und diese erst Augen (!), dieses Funkeln darin. Sie war das hübscheste Mädchen, das er je gesehn hatte.

Ein Kichern holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er ließ die Hand des Mädchens los, die er ergriffen hatte damit sie durch sein anrempeln nicht fiel, und stürmte ins Nonstop.

Hermine war ganz verwirrt. Was war gerade passiert? wunderte sie sich. Eben plauderte sie noch fröhlich mit Jenny und in der nächsten Sekunde rempelte sie jemand unsanft von der Seite an.

Dieser Jemand hatte ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Jeans an. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihr neckisch ins Gesicht. Er sah so muskulös, so männlich aus. Und seine Augen, Hermine konnte sich nicht von diesen Augen anwenden. Ihr Herz fing an heftig zu klopfen während sein Blick sie verzauberte.

Plötzlich hatte Jenny gekichert und Hermine war aufgefallen, das es Draco war den sie gerade angestarrt hatte, der ihre and hielt. Doch bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte war er in die Disco gestürmt.

Hermine brauchte einige Augenblicke um das alles zu realisieren. „Ich dachte, du magst ihn nicht?" – „Tue ich auch nicht" sagte Hermine noch etwas verwirrt. „Das sah aber eben ganz anders aus" grinste Jenny. „Ach was, das bildest du dir nur ein" - „Wenn du meinst, dann können wir jetzt rein gehen" sagte Jenny und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Disco.

Draco war vollkommen durcheinander, was war gerade mit ihm passiert. Das war doch nur diese Granger, er kannte sie seit Jahren, er verabscheute sie. Doch eben hätte er sie am liebsten in seine Arme genommen und geküsste.

Es musste traumhaft sein ihre roten, verführerischvollen Lippen zu küssen. >Was ist nur mit mir los, was denke ich da eigentlich?> Draco war total verwirrt. Er suchte sich einen Platz an der Bar, bestellt einen Drink und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Als Hermine und Jenny das Nonstop betraten lief gerade ein Lieblingslied von Jenny. „Los, lass uns tanzen!" sagte Jenny. „Ich weiß nicht, wir" Doch bevor Hermine den Satz zuende sprechen konnte zog Jenny sie schon auf die Tanzfläche.

Nach einer Weile sagte Hermine „Jenny, ich komme mir total bescheuert vor. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich bewegen soll. Ich hab alle Schritte vergessen. Ich blamiere mich doch total. Können wir uns nicht erst mal irgendwo hinsetzen?" – „Hermine, dein einziges Problem ist das du zuviel denkst. Außerdem blamierst du dich nicht, du tanzt doch nicht schlecht. Die da hinter macht sich voll zum Affen" sagte Jenny aufmunternd und deutete auf eine Frau die so übertrieben tanzte, das man wirklich nur lachen konnte.

Hermine musste lächeln. >Jenny hat Recht, ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Sonst ich mir doch auch egal was andere von mir denken> sagte sie sich und begann lockerer zu tanzen. Anscheinend hatte dies auch eine besondere Wirkung auf die Jungen, die neben ihr tanzen. Denn plötzlich wurde sie unangenehm aufdringlich von einem Kerl angetanzt, der auch nach mehrmaligen Aufforderungen sie nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Nachdem Draco sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte blickte er in Richtung Tanzfläche und erspähte zufällig Hermine. Sie tanzte wirklich sexy, er konnte nicht anders, er musst ihr einfach zusahen.

Doch plötzlich wagte es so ein Idiot sie einfach anzutanzen. Draco wurde wütend, wie konnte es dieser Typ wagen seine Hermine anzutanzen.

Bevor er darüber nachdachte sprang Draco auf und stürmte auf die Tanzfläche. Er packte den Kerl von hinten an der Schulter, wirbelte ihn herum und brüllte ihn an „Eh, was soll das. Nimm deine Finger von ihr!" –„Hey man, ich wusste nicht das die Kleine einen Freund hat. Tut mir Leid" erwiderte der Typ, dem man seinen Überraschung über Dracos Verhalten sichtlich ansehen konnte. Hermine war so erschrocken über Dracos Verhalten, dass sie kein Wort zustande brachte.

So langsam dämmerte Draco was er gerade getan hatte, er stürmte aus der Disco und ging mit schnellen Schritten, durch einen Seitenweg, in die Richtung seines Hotelzimmers.

„Draco, warte!" Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn fest. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er wusste, es war Hermine, die ihm nachgelaufen war.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken." – „Vergieß es." – „Das werde ich bestimmt nicht vergessen. Du bist schließlich nicht immer so nett zu mir." Draco drehte sich um.

Er stand jetzt direkt vor Hermine, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. Er sah ihr unmittelbar in die Augen und plötzlich spürte er wieder dieses Verlangen sie einfach zu küssen. In diesem Moment fiel ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie strich ihm die Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig wie nie zuvor.

Vorsichtig fuhr Draco mit seinen Händen um Hermines Taille und zog sie noch dichter zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen näherten sich bis sie die seinen spürte. Nur ganz sanft und zaghaft küssten sie sich, dann wurde der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher.

Eine Ewigkeit mussten sie sich geküsst haben, doch es schien nicht lange genug.

„Hermine! Bist du hier irgendwo?" Das war Jennys Stimme, die beiden aus diesem wunderschönen Moment riss. Sie stießen sich voneinander weg „Ich bin hier!" rief Hermine mit einer etwas zittrigen Stimme.

Noch bevor Draco etwas tun konnte ging Hermine in die Richtung aus der Jennys Stimme kam. „Da bist du ja, ich habe schon eine Ewigkeit nach die gesucht. Was hast du hier draußen gemacht?" – „Ich wollte nur mal an die frische Luft" erwiderte Hermine und die beiden Cousinen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen schlenderte Draco müde zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal. Er hatte sich die halbe Nacht nur von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Er dachte die ganze Zeit über diesen Kuss nach. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie war das bloß passiert? Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Dieser Kuss, er war so phantastisch gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn Draco daran dachte überkam ihn ein komisches Gefühl, ein wunderschönes, kribbelndes Gefühl. Doch nach langen Überlegen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, das er diesen Kuss vergessen musste.

Das mit ihnen hatte sowieso keine Chance. Sie war eine Gryffindor, eine Freundin von Harry Potter. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er davon erfahren würde.

Gegen fünf Uhr war Draco eingeschlafen, jedoch wurde er um zehn Uhr wieder von dem Zimmermädchen geweckt. Sie war gekommen um das Zimmer zu reinigen.

Auch Hermines Nacht war nicht ruhig verlaufen. Nach vielen verwirrenden Gedanken war auch sie eingeschlafen. Allerdings wachte sie nach einem komischen Traum auf und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.

Sie hatte geträumt, das sie einem großartigen Tag mit einem süßen, blonden Jungen am Strand verbrachte. Sie waren schwimmen, alberten im Wasser herum und aßen die leckersten Köstlichkeiten, aus einem riesigen Picknickkorb. Er streichelte über ihre Haare und sie küssten sich erst vorsichtig, dann stürmischer.

Doch auf einmal erschien ungefähr zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt ein anderes Mädchen am Strand. Sie war schlank, hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare und eine Schlange auf dem Arm tätowiert.

Der Junge stand auf und ging auf das Mädchen zu. Hermine starrte ihm entsetzt nach. Als er bei dem Mädchen angekommen war, legte er seinen Arm um sie, drehte er sich zu Hermine um und sagte grinsend etwas, was ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Dachtest du wirklich ich hätte mich in dich verliebt? Du warst nichts als ein kleiner Zeitvertreib. Ich wollte nur wissen wie leicht man dich herumkriegen kann. Wer würde sich schon freiwillig in Hermine Granger verlieben?" Die beiden fingen an lauthals zu lachen. Das war zuviel für Hermine, sie fing bitterlich an zu weinen.

Dann was sie aufgewacht. Sehr verwundert über diesen Traum und nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen wieder einzuschlafen beschloss Hermine duschen zu gehen.

Erst unter der Dusche fiel ihr auf, das dieser Junge ihr ehr bekannt vor kam und das Mädchen kannte sie auch irgendwo her.

Schlagartig fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, er war Draco von dem sie geträumt hatte! Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren?

Dann fiel ihr der Kuss vom Abend zuvor ein. Sie hatte ihn ganz verdrängt. Hermine geriet innerlich total in Panik. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Sie konnte sich unmöglich in Draco verliebt haben, UNMÖGLICH! Er war ein arroganter, gemeiner Mistkerl!

Hermine ging den Abend noch einmal im Kopf durch. Als sie an den Kuss dachte, in all seinen Einzelheiten, wie Draco ihr tief in die Augen blickte, sie zu sich zog und sich ihre Lippen vorsichtig berührten. Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch als sie seine Lippen spürte, als sie spürte wie er sie mit seinen starken Armen umschlang. Sie wollte an nichts anders mehr denken außer an diesem Kuss, diesen Augenblick.

Doch wieder machte ihr Jenny einen Strich durch die Rechung. „Hermine, bist du bald fertig? Ich möchte auch noch vor dem Frühstück duschen." Hermine erschrak: das Frühstück, dort würde sie ihn wieder sehen. Wie sollte sie sich dort nur verhalten, besonders ihn gegenüber? Was sollte sie tun? Sie stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Sie musste sich schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen.

„Hermine, wo willst du hin?" fragte Jenny verwundert als Hermine an ihr vorbeistürmte. „Zum Strand, ich hab keinen Hunger." Und schon schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und war sie verschwunden.

Jenny bleib verwirrt im Hotelzimmer zurück, langsam begann sie sich Sorgen um ihre Cousine zu machen. So durch den Wind wie seit gestern hatte sie Hermine noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise erzählte Hermine ihr alles, doch seit gestern schien das anders geworden zu sein. Obwohl Jenny Hermine mehrmals fragte hatte wollte diese ihr partout nicht erzählen was passiert war und nachdem sie in ihrer Suite angekommen waren hatte Jenny aufgegeben.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Draco war erleichtert und zugleich etwas enttäuscht als er Hermine nicht beim Frühstück sah. Und er so beschloss einen kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt zu machen.

Als er spät abends zurück kehrte beschloss er noch einige Runden im Pool zu schwimmen. Schließlich hatte er seid Tagen nichts mehr für seine Fitness getan und seine Muskeln würden nicht von alleine in Form bleiben. Also ging er in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und ging zum Pool.

Dort angekommen warf er sein Handtuch auf eine der vielen leeren Liegen und blickte sich um. >Keiner zu sehn, wunderbar> dachte er sich und ging zum Beckenrand. Mit einem perfekten Kopfsprung tauchte er ins Wasser ein.

Es fühlte sich einfach toll an, das kühle Wasser um sich zu spüren, sich mal wieder richtig auszupowern.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon geschwommen war, er war schon fast am Ende seiner Kräfte „Zwei Bahnen schaffe ich noch" sagte er zu sich. Sein Ergeiz hatte ihn gepackt.

Doch plötzlich stieg ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Bein hoch. Draco stieß einen dumpfen Schrei aus. „Scheiße, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!" Er versuchte den Beckenrand zu erreichen, doch irgendetwas schien ihn nach unter zu ziehen.

Plötzlich sah Draco eine Person am Rand des Pools. Sie zeigte mit einem Zauberstab auf ihn. In der nächsten Sekunde donnerte eine Stimme „Wingardium Leviosa" und Draco schwebte aus dem Wasser auf eine der Liegen.

„Alles Okay bei dir?" fragte eine, ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. „Ja, ich hatte nur einen Krampf im Bein. Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen." Er wollte nicht zugeben, das er froh war, das sie ihm geholfen hatte.

„Okay, dann geh ich jetzt wieder" sagte die Person und drehte sich um. >Was glaubt der Kerl eigentlich wer er ist? Ist da halb am ertrinken und wenn man ihm hilft bedankte er sich nicht mal sondern macht einen auch noch doof an!>

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Draco das Bedürfnis sich beider Personzu danken. „Hermine!" Die Person blieb stehen, sie hatte noch nie gehört wie er ihren Namen aussprach.

Sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. „Ich, nun ähm, danke" Die Person drehte sich um und sagte „Kein Problem." Dabei schenkte sie ihm eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln. >Vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht so schlimm.> dachte sie sich.

Eigentlich wollte Hermine gehen, doch sie drehte sich um und ging zu der Liege zurück auf der Draco saß. „Was ist eigentlich los mir dir?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Draco nicht gerechnet „Mit mir? Gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" versuchte er überzeugend zu klingen. Er hoffte, das sie nicht merkte wie nervös er wurde und wie sehr sein Herz anfing zu schlagen.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Warum bist du auf einmal so nett zu mir? Ich meine, du bist gar nicht mehr gemein zu mir oder beschimpfst mich." Dracos Herz schlug immer schneller. Was sollte er sagen, er konnte ihr schlecht beichten, das er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

„Weil, ähm, weil." Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Verlegen schaute er auf den Boden. „Weil du mich magst?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Auch ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, aber sie musste es einfach wissen.

Draco blickte hoch und sah sie an. Ihm fiel auf, das sie sehr schnell atmete und das sie ein wenig zitterte.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, er rutschte näher an sie heran, leget einen Arm um sie und mit seiner anderen Hand streichelte er ihre Wange. Hermine zitterte immer stärker.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und endlich, ihre Lippen berührten sich. Jetzt schlang auch Hermine ihr Arme um ihn. Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher. Und dann dieses Gefühl, in ihrem ganzem Körper kribbelte es.

>Oh mein Gott> an mehr konnte sie nicht denken. Das Gefühl war einfach zu stark. Auch Draco merkte, das er immer erregter wurde, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Es war wie eine Sucht, er war süchtig nach ihr, nach ihren Lippen, ihrem Körper, nach allem an ihr.

Vorsichtig drückte er sie auf die Liege und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. „Oh, Draco" hauchte Hermine und bevor er merkte was er tat fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihr Top.

* * *

Hey Leute, lasst mal eure Phantasie spielen. 

Was könnte jetzt wohl passieren! grins

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis jetzt. Bitte schreibt mir Komment´s!guck ganz lieb


End file.
